Light
by sparklerouge
Summary: After KHII Axel wonders the realm of darkness, waiting for fate. What happens when all you know is darkness? Akuroku included. OneShot...sort of drabble-ish. Just an idea.


I wondered through the darkness. All I'd seen for days. Darkness. I guess...you could say I am darkness. All i'm made of really, but that's a depressing thought. I like to think positive. God i sound like Sora....frickin kid rubbed off on me. The last thing I remember were those bright blue eyes. But they weren't _**his. **_They weren't. I refuse to admit they're the same person. No. He was so different from him, even his eyes. Sure they were blue, but they weren't the same icy blue that _his _were. That Roxas' were. At least the Roxas I knew. I'm just glad i got to see him one last time. He gives me light y'know?..Like...like a beacon. Cliche as it sounds, i don't think i'd be alive in this darkness if it weren't for my memory of him. If it weren't for my memor_ies _of him. Tousling those golden locks...feeling my fingertips tingle. Looking into his eyes, the doors to his soul, his eyes were always saying something else, just remembering them makes me feel lost at sea. I can almost hear his voice...being carried by the dark waves lapping against the shore. It's keeping me alive knowing, that somewhere, on the other side of this ocean, he's waiting, beyond the shore. Shit Rox, turned me into a frickin' romantic now. I sat down on the gritty black sand, letting the waves gently brush my toes. It felt good to still be able to feel. Heart or No heart. I know those moments spent with Roxas were real. I know this...This emptiness, but for some reason feeling empty assures me i can still feel at all. How depressing is that? I know i can feel my eyes moistening, and a tear fall from my jaw, and that i can hear the gentle splosh sound it makes, the rushing waves dancing in front of me. Damn all this water, i just wanna set it on fire or something. How can I be emotionless? I'm only human...really...or maybe i'm not, maybe i'm nothing at all now. But I loved Roxas. Love? Don't you need a heart for that? Shortly before I made my sacrifice I made a desicion. I didn't need a heart to make me feel. Roxas always seemed unenthusiastic about it, being a lot less bothered than the rest of the organization about hearts, or a lack there of. I always thought "once we get one, we'll know." But once i met Roxas, that all changed. What i felt for him, could only be felt with a heart. Xemnas? Now he was heartless. Wonder what happened to the guy...not that i care. The Organization's in pieces anyway, Xemnas or no Xemnas.

Is this what's left of me?...What's gonna happen to me now?

God this is what i call alone. I shoved my hand in my pockets and pulled my coat around myself, shrouding myself in my very existence, darkness, when i felt something brush my hand. Reaching further into my pocket, i withdrew a plain, white envelope. I let out a low laugh, a sad laugh, a bittersweet tinkly sound, if you can call that a laugh.

Opening it, i took out the lone wooden stick. "'Winner' So much for that, man i could do with one of these."

I sighed, holding it up to the small amount of pale light there was in this god forsaken place. I sat for a while...contemplating my possibilities. Eat the stick? Nah, it was the only thing i had from Roxas...wander around aimlessly? Not appealing, done for a week already...have a swi-Wait...was that light getting brighter or was it just me? No. The only person who can open the door to light is...Sora. Roxas. I looked at the stick, No way! The stick Roxas gave me... It really was a 'Winner.' The expanding, shining, heavenly light was coming closer, shining through the letters engraved on the ice-scream stick, ready to engulf me any second now. I wasn't ready...just yet... I had spent so long in darkness i didn't know what the light would do to me...To be honest, i was scared. But what could fear do after everything that had happened already? I was finally outta here. Maybe...Maybe this was my chance to see Roxas again.

Roxas...Guess..you really are my guiding light...


End file.
